


Redneck and the Polarbear

by JackHealy



Category: Lost
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, S1E1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHealy/pseuds/JackHealy
Summary: Sawyer is on a journey to find the source of the polar bears on the island





	Redneck and the Polarbear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RafeAdler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafeAdler/gifts).



It was charging straight at them. While everybody else panicked, but one man, he knew what to do. After the crash, Sawyer noticed the federal marshal unconscious with a giant shard sticking out of him. "He won't miss this," Sawyer thought, as he pulled the gun off his ankle. Back to the beast charging at them. It was a 1,200 pound polar bear, filled with anger and determination. Sawyer went to pull the gun he took out of the back of his pants. He accidentally pulled the trigger and shot it right buttcheek completely off. It was just fucken gone bro. Everyone, even the polar bear stopped dead in their tracks. Sawyer fell over, bleeding a shit load lmao from losing his asscheek. The polar bear stood up and laughed 'til he shit and left them alone. Nobody knew what else to do and stood there in shock until sawyer bled out. Kate said "lmaoo finally dude." Sayid kicked Sawyer's dead body and his left buttcheek flew off too. Turniphead was like super fuckin confused. Claire wasn't there, just Turniphead. Desmond crawled out of his hidey hole, saw what happened, laughed and fell down the ladder. He came back up and him and Sayid kissed and ran away with their hair flowing in the wind. Nothing bad ever happened again.


End file.
